Sonho real
by kawaiitsuki
Summary: Kouichi está doente e Kouji vai passar a noite em sua casa. Os dois estão sozinhos. Será que Kouichi mesmo estando com febre consegue distinguir o sonho da realidade ? [koukou] [lemon]


ESSE FIC CONTÉM YAOI E LEMON ENTRE IRMÃOS SE O CONTEUDO NÃO TE AGRADA NÃO LEIA

Eu não sou muito boa com lemon mais eu me esforcei pra ficar legal então, please deixem reviews !

SONHO REAL

Kouichi estava doente e Kouji foi visita-lo, a mãe deles não estava em casa pois naquela noite ela daria plantão no trabalho e provavelmente só voltaria pro almoço.

Eles estavam sozinhos Kouji iria passar a noite la. Eles estavam no quarto de Kouichi conversando, embora Kouichi estivese muito fraco e não conseguisse falar muito

- Você vai ficar essa noite aqui comigo?- Kouichi perguntou com um pouco de dificuldade

- Claro! - Kouji respondeu carinhosamente

Kouichi deu um sorriso e voltou a fechar os olhos pra descansar

Kouji ficou admirando seu irmão dormir, tinha um leve sorriso no rosto que de repente se tranformou em preocupação. Ele levou sua mão até o rosto de Kouichi que já havia adormecido e começou a acaricia-lo, embora a caricia fosse muito suave Kouichi acordou pois ainda não dormia totalmente.

- Desculpe... Não queria te acordar!

- Tudo bem...- Ele disse com um amavel sorriso

os dois se encaram durante alguns segundos, então a espressão de Kouji fica seria, Kouichi se levanta com dificuldade e permanese sentado na cama

- O que foi Kouji?

Ele não responde nada apenas fica o encarando. Depois de alguns segundos se encarando, Kouji num movimento brusco que assusta Kouichi, segura forte em seu queixo e o traz pra mais perto de si

- O que está fazendo...?- Kouichi pergunta com dificuldade e assustado com essa atitude

- Eu quero que você seja meu!- Kouji diz praticamente sussurrando

- Ah!

Mas antes que Kouichi pudesse dizer alguma coisa Kouji o puxa pra mais perto e lhe da um beijo na boca, Kouichi tenta se livrar empurrando o peito do irmão mas como está doente não tem forças , então Kouji para o beijo e antes mesmo que Kouichi consegisse recuperar o folego ele o deita denovo na cama. Kouji pode colocá-lo com carinho sem usar força porque o minimo de força era o suficiente já que Kouichi estava muito fraco, então Kouji se coloca gentilmente sobre ele e abre a camisa de seu pijama, Kouichi tenta resistir mas é inutill ele não tem força neste momento

- Relaxa ...você vai gostar!

- Não...Para com isso - Diz muito baixo deixando cair lagrimas de seus ollhos

Kouji tira com carinho as mãos de seu irmão, que tentava abotuar novamente o pijama e começa a acariciar seu peito. Kouichi cada vez chora mais, só que quando começa a prestar atenção e sentir melhor os carinhos ele começa a gostar, Kouji estava fazendo um tipo de massagem em seu peito, depois começou a massagear somente os mamilos, e depois vagarosamente, para exita-lo mais, foi até as costas e começou a deslizar seu dedo, nesse momento Kouichi soltou um gemido o que pra Kouji foi um sinal de ''va em frente'', então ele novamente o beijou dessa vez o beijo foi mais profundo então passou para o pescoço sempre dando-lhe delicados beijos, que com o tempo se transformavam em lambidas. Depois passou para o peito e então chegou aos mamilos, os quais ele começou a morder carinhosamente, Kouichi soltou outro gemido dessa vez mais longo e mais alto, então Kouji desceu beijando todo seu abdomen, Kouichi ficava atento a cada movimento que ele fazia e dava pequenos gemidos pois já estava muito exitado, quando Kouji chegou ao umbigo enfiou sua lingua la dentro, Kouichi sentindo aquela lingua quente e molhada fazendo movimentos circulares em seu umbigo o molhando também, ele tentou resistir mais soltou um gemido bem alto, Kouji então foi descendo mais até quase chegar aquele lugar e então parou. Kouichi que estava com os olhos fechados os abriu o ficou encarando seu irmão, ele estava muito confuso, no começo ele não queria aquilo então deveria ficar aliviado por ele ter parado, mas, por outro lado estava tão bom...

no que terminou de pensar sentiu Kouji tirando bem devagar suas calças, Kouichi estava muito exitado pois, conforme Kouji ia abaixando suas calças também estava acariciando suas pernas com os dedos, quando finalmente terminou de tirar as calças de Kouichi, Kouji voltou pra cima e deslizou seu dedo por cima da cueca de Kouichi aumentando mais o volume que já havia se formado, então ele ao terminar seu ''percuso'' levantou da cama o que deixou Kouichi com cara ''o que ele ta fazendo?'' afinal aquela altura Kouichi só queria sentir mais prazer, então Kouji foi até a porta como se fosse ir embora só que ao invez disso a fechou, então ele volta tirando a jaqueta que estava vestindo e a coloca pendurada numa poutrona que tinha no quarto e ficava bem de frente pra cama então se senta nela , e começa a tirar as meias bem devangar acariciando os proprios pés de um modo bem sensual para exitar Kouichi, depois ele se levanta e vai subindo bem devagar sua blusa coloca o dedo indicador entre os mamilos e desce até o umbigo, mordendo os labios, ele tira de um vez a camisa, Kouichi observa tudo e também começa a morder os labios de exitação, nunca pensou que se exitaria tanto vendo seu irmão se despir, Kouji continua com a tarefa de enlouquecer Kouichi, ele se senta novamente e abre o botão da calça e vai descendo o ziper bem devagarinho, o que deixa Kouichi louco, então pra provocar mais ainda seu irmão ele leva se dedo até o umbigo gira e vai até onde o ziper está aberto, Kouichi morde cada vez mais os labios de exitação e sem perceber solta um gemido, então Kouji se levanta tira a calça, vai até a cama e começa a acariciar as coxas de Kouichi, este geme cada vez mais, Kouji depois de muito tempo acariciando as coxas de seu irmão se deita sobre ele e lhe da outro beijo, mas este é diferente dos primeiros, nos primeiros apenas seus labios tinham se emcostado mas neste Kouji carinhosamente penetrou sua lingua na boca de Kouichi, que ficou encabulado por essa invasão inesperada, mas Kouji o levandou, colocando-o sentado e começou a acariciar suas costas o que fazia Kouichi gemer ainda mais, gemidos que eram abafados pois Kouji o estava beijando, as linguas dos dois brincavam quando Kouji a retirou a boca de seu irmão interronpendo o beijo, ele levou sua boca até a orelha de Kouichi e mordeu sua pontinha, fazendo Kouichi dar um leve gemido de prazer, as mãos de Kouji agora estavam na barriga de Kouichi, e, voltando a beija-lo Kouji tirou a cueca dele, Kouichi esperava que Kouji acariciasse suas partes intimas mas ao invéz disso ele o deitou novamente na cama abriu suas pernas (o que deixou Kouichi um pouco emcabulado porque nunca tinha se imaginado naquela posição com alguém olhando sua intimidade) Kouichi começou a imaginar a lingua de Kouji em seu pênis, mas pra sua surpresa Kouji ao invés de lambe-lo começou a passar o dedo em sua virilha, começando bem de cima até suas nadegas, depois foi pro outro lado e fez a mesma coisa.

Kouji pegou a mão de Kouichi e passou no seu pescoço descendo pelo seu peito até o sua barriga, Kouichi estava delirando a pele de seu irmão era muito macia, Kouji levou a mão de Kouichi até seu bumbum e fez com que ele o apertase depois começou a fazer com que Kouichi tirasse sua cueca. Quando já estava completamente nu, Kouji volta a beijar o umbigo de Kouichi e vai descendo até começar a beijar o pênis dele, Kouji tinha vontade de chupa-lo mas sabia que se fizesse isso já iria satisfazer o desejo de Kouichi e ele não queria isso queria que seu irmão o desejasse ainda mais antes de faze-lo chegar ao auge, então continuou apenas bejando dando umas lambidas de vez em quando. Kouichi já estava louco, desejava Kouji de uma maneira desesperada, então Kouji chupou bem de leve apenas a ponta do pênis de Kouichi para exita-lo ainda mais, Kouichi já estava gemendo que nem louco, então Kouji decidiu que tinha chegado a hora, foi até a boca de Kouichi e lhe deu um beijo tão intenso que mal podiam respirar, enquanto isso ele com o dedo recolia a saliva que havia ficado na ponta do pênis de Kouichi e lumbrificava o pequeno anus de seu irmão com esta, Kouichi sentia Kouji acariciando seu buruinho e sabia o que estava por vir.

Kouji foi até a orelha dele deu uma leve mordida na ponta e disse entre gemidos:

- Agora nós..seremos um só...estaremos mais unidos do que nunca...

E vagarosamente para não machuca-lo foi pentrando seu pênis em seu querido irmão que sentia uma leve dor, mas nada comparada ao enorme prazer que ele sentia naquele momento, Kouji também ficava cada vez mais enlouquecido com os gemidos de seu irmão, então ele começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem num ritmo bem lento, o que exitou ainda mais Kouichi que já estava quase chegando ao auge, então ele começou a acompanhar o ritmo de Kouji. Os dois estavam completamente sincronizados, continuando com o ritmo Kouji foi dando pequenas entocadas só que pra fora até que ficasse só a pontinha, então ele parou, esperou Kouichi se acalmar um pouco, então enfiou seu pênis o maximo que pode de uma unica vez, nisso tanto ele quanto Kouichi soltaram um gemido bem alto então rapdamente ele saiu um pouco e voltou novamente com toda a força o que fez ele e Kouichi gozarem ao mesmo tempo, os dois já estavam completamente enxarcado de suor, muito cansados então depois disso eles abriram os olhos se encararam um pouco, mas logo se entregaram ao sono.

Já era de manha, Kouichi acorda e com os olhos ainda fechados tenta chegar perto de seu irmão que supostamente deveria estar dormindo do seu lado mas não encontra seu corpo então ele abre os olhos e tem uma surpresa o quarto estava todo limpinho o que era estranho porque na noite passada eles tinha deixado a cama toda cheia de esperma, ele se senta na cama e percebe que esta vestido e quando olha pro lado ve que Kouji também estava vestido (apenas sem a jaqueta) e estava dormindo sentado no chão só com a cabeça apoiada na cama Kouichi raciocina e concluli que tudo não passou de um sonho talves sua febre tivesse subido muito e por isso sonhou com essas coisas. Ele olha denovo pro Kouji e nota que ele está acordando

- Bom dia Kouichi !Dormiu bem?

Kouichi faz que sim com a cabeça

- Vou preparar o café, é melhor você ficar na cama!

Kouichi da um sorriso meio sem graça

Antes de ir até a cozinha Kouji vai até a poutrona e pega sua jaketa pra vestir, nisso Kouichi se lembra do sonho que teve (porque no sonho Kouji deixava a jaketa axatamente no mesmo lugar) nisso Kouichi olha pra Kouji de um jeito estranho e ele percebe

- O que foi?

- Nada!

- Então ta...

E sai do quarto, ao sair ele encosta a porta quase fechando e da um sorriso malicioso

Fim

Por enquanto esse fic é one-shot mas pode ser que mais pra frente eu escreva uma continuação, mas não fiquem esperando por enquanto é só uma possibilidade...


End file.
